fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Of Sacred Blood
Of Sacred Blood (Ancient Bloodline in the Japanese version) is Chapter 13 of Fire Emblem Awakening. This chapter takes place in Carrion Isle. Script The script for this chapter can be found here. Items Drops * Silver Bow (from Sniper) * Silver Axe (from Warrior) *Longbow (from Archer) *Secret Book (from Risen Chief) Strategy At the beginning of the chapter, Henry will inform you that the ravens have told him that there will be reinforcements coming out of the several forts scattered throughout the map. There are also three paths to take to reach the boss; a left, middle and right path. Using the middle path results in reaching the boss faster but will result in a loss of some potentially useful items, such as some Silver Bows and a Longbow that can be obtained from the Risen in this chapter. The Risen Chief is not that strong and can be dealt with without much worry. If players aren't interested in grabbing items, simply rush him with fliers, while avoiding the Snipers and Archers on the sides, as their Silver and Longbows can cause heavy damage/kill them. After he dies, the chapter will end. Reinforcements Hard Mode All enemies spawn at the beginning of the enemy turn. * Turn 3 (from the southern forts) ** 1 Myrmidon L 16 w/ Steel Sword ** 1 Fighter L16 w/ Steel Axe ** 1 Myrmidon L 16 w/ Steel Sword * Turn 4 (from the bottom side forts) ** 1 Fighter L16 w/ Hand Axe ** 1 Myrmidon L 16 w/ Steel Sword * Turn 5 (from the southern forts) ** 1 Warrior L2 w/ Steel Axe ** 1 Warrior L2 w/ Short Axe ** 1 Warrior L2 w/ Steel Axe * Turn 6 (from all forts, left to right, up to down) ** 1 Fighter L16 w/ Hand Axe ** 1 Myrmidon L 16 w/ Steel Sword ** 1 Fighter L16 w/ Steel Axe ** 1 Myrmidon L 16 w/ Steel Sword ** 1 Myrmidon L 16 w/ Steel Sword ** 1 Fighter L16 w/ Hand Axe ** 1 Myrmidon L 16 w/ Steel Sword Lunatic All enemies spawn at the beginning of the enemy turn. * Turn 3 (from the southern forts) ** 1 Myrmidon L 16 w/ Silver Sword ** 1 Fighter L16 w/ Silver Axe, Short Axe ** 1 Myrmidon L 16 w/ Silver Sword * Turn 4 (from the bottom side forts) ** 1 Fighter L16 w/ Silver Axe ** 1 Myrmidon L 16 w/ Silver Sword * Turn 5 ** 1 Warrior L2 w/ Silver Axe(from the southern forts) ** 1 Warrior L2 w/ Tomahawk (from the southern forts) ** 1 Warrior L2 w/ Silver Axe (from the southern forts) ** 1 Sniper L2 w/ Longbow (from the east bottom fort) ** 1 Sniper L2 w/ Longbow (from the west bottom fort) * Turn 6 ** 1 Fighter L16 w/ Silver Axe (from the east bottom fort) ** 1 Myrmidon L 16 w/ Silver Sword (from the west bottom fort) ** 1 Myrmidon L 16 w/ Silver Sword (from the southern forts) ** 1 Fighter L16 w/ Silver Axe (from the southern forts) ** 1 Myrmidon L 16 w/ Silver Sword (from the southern forts) * Turn 7 (from all forts, left to right, up to down) One of the Warriors has Counter! ** 1 Fighter L16 w/ Silver Axe ** 1 Myrmidon L 16 w/ Silver Sword ** 1 Myrmidon L 16 w/ Silver Sword ** 1 Fighter L16 w/ Silver Axe ** 1 Warrior L2 w/ Silver Axe ** 1 Warrior L2 w/ Tomahawk ** 1 Warrior L2 w/ Silver Axe Trivia *At the end of the battle, Marth will always block the incoming hit from the Assassin, even if it cannot hit/deal damage to Chrom. *This chapter as well as chapters 14 and 25 are the only ones which can be completed in one turn, by using a character with Galeforce and defeating the commander on the first turn. *After completing this chapter, the children paralogues will now be available to play once the females have an S-Support with anyone. Category:Awakening Chapters